


Our House is a very fine house

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Inspired by Jared’s explanation at Eyecon 2008 they danced and of course CSN





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen looked at the pizza slice in his hand.  Did he prefer to eat or go to sleep?  He and Jared moved him out of the condo he was renting and into the house they decided to share.

 

It was a move three years and one busted engagement in the making.  They were lovers for a while and had broken up vowing never again.  Then the new season started and things….well, these things have a way of working themselves out.  

 

Now as he sat on the sofa, he was exhausted.  As it turns out moving somewhere you want to be is as stressful as moving somewhere you don’t want to be.  He was worried about the fall out.  What people would think.  Jared joked they would have a press conference. “We’re here, we’re queer, get use to it!”

 

Jared walked into the living room waving a CD.  Jensen watched him put it in the player.

Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young came out of the speakers.

 

Jared walked over to where Jensen was leaning back on the sofa and held out his hand.

 

Jensen looked at the hand, then up to Jared’s smiling face.

 

_I'll light the fire_  
You place the flowers in the vase  
That you bought today

 

“Dance with me.”

 

Jensen smirked, “I don’t dance.”

 

_Staring at the fire_  
For hours and hours  
While I listen to you  
Play your love songs  
All night long for me  
Only for me  
  


Jared took his hand pulling Jensen up. “You do with me.”

 

Jared put his arm around Jensen’s waist and pulled him into a tight embraced.  He took Jensen’s hand clasping it against his chest.  Jensen chuckled and put his arm round Jared’s shoulder.

 

They looked into each other’s eyes as they started dancing.  Slowly moving their hips back and forth, their feet moving side to side.

 

_Our house is a very, very, very fine house_  
With two cats in the yard  
Life used to be so hard  
Now everything is easy  
'Cause of you  
And our la-la, la-la-la la la...  
  


Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen.  It was just to let Jensen know how happy he was to have him here.

 

_Come to me now_  
And rest your head for just five minutes  
Everything is done

Jensen took his hand out of Jared’s and put his other arm around him.  Jared hugged Jensen to him, as Jensen put his cheek against his.

_Such a cosy room_  
The windows are illuminated  
By the evening  
Sunshine through them  
Fiery gems for you  
Only for you

Jensen could feel Jared’s cock slowly harden.  He buried his nose in Jared’s neck and took a deep breathe, inhaning his scent.

_Our house is a very, very, very fine house_  
With two cats in the yard  
Life used to be so hard  
Now everything is easy  
'Cause of you  
  


Jensen pulled back and kissed Jared.  His tonque lightly brushed against Jared’s lips asking to be let in.  Jared opened his mouth, deeping the kiss.  They kissed through the last of the song. 

 

_Our house is a very, very, very fine house_  
With two cats in the yard  
Life used to be so hard  
Now everything is easy  
'Cause of you  
And our  
  
I'll light the fire  
While you place the flowers in the vase  
That you bought today

 

Jensen broke the kiss and stepped out of Jared’s arms.  

 

“It’s time we made this house our’s.”

 

The end


End file.
